Et si
by lilyrose-twilight
Summary: le passé de Rosalie va ressurgir, quelles conséquences cela va t'il avoir sur la famille Cullen? et sur son mariage et sa vie avec Emmett?
1. Chapter 1

Et si …

**J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira …**

POV Rosalie

J'étais dans ma chambre, devant ma bibliothèque. Je tenais une boîte qui renfermait tous mes souvenirs d'humaine et cela me fit comprendre que j'avais tout pour être heureuse.

J'étais incroyablement belle, riche, j'avais une magnifique famille et une nièce formidable. Et bien sûr, j'étais folle amoureuse.

Emmett avait réussi à me rendre heureuse et même comblée.

Il ne me manquait qu'un seul bonheur : être maman.

Carlisle m'avait redonné la vie mais il m'avait enlevé le but de ma vie. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute.

Je pris la boucle d'oreille qui traînait au fond de la boîte, elle était seule car j'avais perdu sa jumelle cette soirée là. Elle a dû tomber sur le trottoir pendant qu'IL me torturait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je gardais ce bijou, je ne pouvais pas les remettre et je ne voulais pas. Elle me rappelait mon viol et ma mort mais surtout ce que j'étais devenue.

Cela me rendait souvent triste mais heureusement j'avais Emmett et ma famille. Je recevais beaucoup d'amour.

Ma thérapie fût douloureuse, j'étais seule malgré la présence de mon frère Edward et de mes parents Carlisle et Esmée. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ma douleur et mon chagrin. Et puis un jour, j'ai découvert le sentiment amoureux, quand j'ai vu Emmett j'ai compris ce qu'était l'amour. Il m'a aidé à me reconstruire.

Je n'avais pas trop donnée de détails sur ma propre thérapie : j'avais tué les 4 hommes qui m'avaient fait ça. Je vois encore leurs regards terrifiés et cela m'apporte quelque fois du réconfort. Surtout celui de Royce. Il voulait que je l'épargne mais m'avait il épargné quand c'était moi qui lui avait demandé ?

Je rangeais alors la boîte en haut de ma bibliothèque et Emmett rentra dans notre chambre. Il comprit ce que je faisais et ne posa pas de questions. Il s'avança juste vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres comme pour me dire qu'il était là. Il était rare que nos baisers ne finissent pas par des ébats plus coquins. Mais il savait quand je n'allais pas bien.

« je t'aime tant ma Rose » me dit il.

« moi aussi mon nounours » lui répondis je

et nous restions enlacés pas mal de temps. Nessie vint nous voir, elle voulait que je joue avec elle et avec sa poupée Rosalie. Jasper avait osé me comparer à Barbie mais malheureusement Nessie l'avait prit au pied de la lettre alors depuis le nom de poupée Rosalie était resté.

Emmett partit chasser seul car personne ne voulait jouer avec lui, il lançait souvent des paris pendant la chasse. Je me placais avec Nessie sur le tapis et on joua.

POV Emmett

décidemment, personne n'était drôle dans cette famille ou alors ils avaient peur de perdre un pari ? Ca devait être ça !

J'avais bien chassé, je décidais de rentrer à la villa. Je vis quelque chose briller dans l'herbe près d'un arbre.

C'était une boucle d'oreille, et je dirais même la boucle d'oreille que Rose cachait dans sa boîte secrète. Comment avait elle atterri ici ? Je la mis dans ma poche et je décidais de ne pas en parler à Rose.

Je montais dans notre chambre et prit la boîte pour y glisser le bijou mais problème. Il y en avait déjà une !

Mais que … ?

« nooooooooon »

j'entendis Alice hurlait, mais c'était un cri de terreur. Je courus en bas comme prêt à me battre. Alice était dans les bras de Jasper, en train de sangloter et personne ne comprenait. Elle prit un papier et dessina un visage dessus. Nous la regardions tous ahuris.

Elle s'approcha de ma Rose et lui demanda en lui montrant son dessin :

« connais tu cet homme ? »

on voyait un homme avec des yeux rouges devant notre villa. C'était donc de nos jours !

Rosalie eut un mouvement de recul « c'est pas possible ». et elle s'évanouit, je la rattrapais dans mes bras et la secoua « ma chérie, réveille toi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe Carlisle ? »

« Rosalie est en état de choc, fils »

mais en fin, qu'est ce ca veut dire, les vampires ne peuvent pas être choqués ou s'évanouir !

Et qui est cet homme de la vision d'Alice ?

Edward prit la parole :

« Cet homme ou plutôt ce vampire, est Royce King ... »

**voilà j'espère que la suite vous plaira**

**A très vite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci d'être là !**

**DaarkBlondiie : moi, sadique ? nooon ! Ahh je ne vais pas te dire ce qui s'est passé quant à la transformation de Royce … suspense !**

**chattoncharmant : merci de me suivre dans toutes mes histoires et merci de m'avoir mise en alerte ! Je ne peux rien te dire au sujet de tes envies de meurtre ! Lol**

**les phrases en italique sont les pensées des autres**

POV Edward

« cet homme ou plutôt ce vampire, est Royce King ... »

mais comment cet être abject a pu revenir. C'est impossible, j'avais plusieurs fois vu dans les pensées de Rosalie les meurtres qu'elle avait commis pour se venger. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que ce type était mort.

Rosalie repensait souvent à ces moments et elle aimait particulièrement les sons que le cœur de Royce avait fait. Il avait ralenti jusqu'à battre très faiblement, ce qui allait lui donner la mort dans les secondes. Mais elle était partie avant sa mort comme pour lui montrer ce qu'il lui avait fait en l'abandonnant quasi morte.

Mais ce n'était pas Rosalie qui l'avait transformé, sinon elle aurait entendu la transformation opérer.

Mais qui alors ? Qui pouvait ressusciter un homme de ce genre ? Et surtout, pourquoi revenait il dans la vie de ma sœur ?

Je regardais Rosalie étendue par terre dans les bras d'Emmett. Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux en lui répétant qu'il était là et qu'il l'aimait.

_Carlisle : ma fille, je n'ai pas su la protéger la première fois et il revient encore dans sa vie._

_Alice : mais c'est pas vrai je ne la vois pas, c'est flou. Ah si, réveil dans 4 minutes._

J'étais rassuré, Rose allait se réveiller. Je pouvais entendre que tout le monde avait peur et c'était légitime. Heureusement que ma fille était à la réserve avec Jacob, elle aurait certainement eu très peur pour sa tante. Mais je dois avouer que j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là, elle avait l'art de poser les questions franchement. Et oui, j'étais certain qu'à son réveil Rose ne nous parlerait pas. Mais en même temps, savait-elle quelque chose ? J'en doute, elle avait été réellement surprise et un vampire ne s'évanouit pas.

_Esmée : que va t'il arriver à notre famille ? Ce monstre n'a pas intérêt à toucher à ma fille encore une fois !_

_Jasper : on doit découvrir ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi ce monstre est de retour. Il ne s'approchera pas de ma sœur. Il l'a fait souffrir et cette souffrance je la ressens actuellement, même évanouie elle souffre. J'espère qu'Edward l'entend._

Mais le problème c'est que je ne l'entendais pas comme d'habitude. J'entendais juste quelques mots comme lorsque Renesmée était encore dans le ventre de ma Bella.

_Veux pas le revoir …. nan … pas recommencer …._

elle souffrait tellement, et même 80 ans après. Elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'isl lui avaient fait, lui et les autres monstres qu'il considérait comme ses amis.

Bella a dû comprendre ce que j'entendais au vu de l'expression de mon visage. Je n'entendis plus Rose, Bella avait activé son bouclier.

Je lui pris la main pour la remercier.

Je m'étais concentré plus sur les pensées de mon frère Emmett. Il tenait toujours sa femme par terre dans ses bras. Il avait refusé de se déplacer, il devait avoir peur de la perdre. Pendant quelques millisecondes, il pensait à son avenir sans Rose, il se voyait mort. Il avait décidé qu'une vie sans sa femme ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue.

Alice eut une vision, elle y voyait la décision d'Emmett.

On se regarda et on eut le même regard d'horreur.

Ce Royce, ce monstre voulait s'en prendre à Rosalie … mais si il réussissait, notre famille perdrait 2 membres …

**POV Rosalie**

non, je ne veux pas le revoir.

Il est sensé être mort, je me suis vengée. Je l'ai vu souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir. Je voulais qu'il … crève.

Il m'avait violée, et laissée pour morte.

Il m'avait aussi enlevé la vie, j'étais devenue vampire.

Par sa faute, mon vœu le plus cher ne se réaliserait jamais, je n'aurais jamais d'enfants de mon Emmett.

Je ne veux pas que tout ça recommence.

Je ne veux pas me réveiller, si je me réveille tout va recommencer, il va revenir …

« n'aie pas Rosalie, nous sommes là, il ne t'arrivera rien » Edward entendait donc mes pensées quand même.

« quoi ? Tu l'entends ? … ma Rose, réveille toi, je t'aime ma chérie, je te protégerai, réveille toi » la belle voix d'Emmett m'aida à réaliser que ma famille me protégerait.

Je clignais des yeux et je me réveillais dans les bras de mon mari, par terre.

« oh ma chérie ... » Emmett me serra dans ses bras très fort.

Carlisle me fit m'asseoir dans le canapé pour m'examiner.

Personne ne parla. Je savais qu'il devait penser à ce qu'il s'était passé.

On resta plusieurs minutes sans prononcer un mot, c'était pesant. Aucun ne voulait prendre la responsabilité de lancer un sujet. Je ne pus me retenir :

« ne le laissait pas recommencer ... »

j'avais à peine fini ma phrase qu'Emmett, Jasper et Edward étaient à côté de moi et me serraient dans leurs bras.

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toute ma famille mais ce qui m'étonna le plus était un message que Jacob avait laissé à Carlisle. Les loups me défendrait, il ne laisserait personne me faire du mal et s'ils attrapaient Royce, ils se feraient un plaisir de le faire souffrir.

Je ne restais jamais seule, les garçons avaient sûrement établi une sorte de planning puisque j'avais toujours mes frères ou Emmett avec moi.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions décidé d'aller chasser tous ensemble, cela nous ferait du bien.

Mais en rentrant, je fus glacée d'effroi.

Une photo était collée à la porte d'entrée.

C'était une photo de moi lorsque j'étais encore humaine. Il y avait un texte sous la photo :

« tu es encore plus belle, tu assouviras tous mes fantasmes … tu es à moi »

**Alors que pensez vous de la suite ?**

**A bientôt !**

**n'hésitez pas à consulter mon profil pour d'autres histoires !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà, je suis de retour !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews.**

**Encore beaucoup de suspense dans ce chapitre …**

POV Jasper

une vague d'inquiétude me submergea, elle était tellement puissante que j'en tombais à genoux. Mon Alice s'accroupit rapidement et m'envoya une vague de son amour si pur. Ca me fit extrêmement du bien mais les autres restaient inquiets.

Comment cette affiche avait pu être accrochée à notre porte sans qu'Alice ne s'en rende compte ? Royce avait-il développé un don suite à sa transformation ?

Rosalie était encore plus blanche que d'habitude, elle ressentait à la fois de l'inquiétude, de la colère mais surtout … de la peur. C'était compréhensible, je n'osais pas imaginer ce que ce salaud lui avait fait endurer et Edward m'avait toujours dit qu'heureusement qu'Emmett avait croisé la route de la famille Cullen sinon on se saurait pas ce que Rosalie serait devenue.

Le lien que j'entretenais avec Rosalie faisait que j'étais proche d'elle, après tout nous étions considérés comme jumeaux. Elle savait que j'étais là, que nous étions tous là.

Emmett se dirigea vers notre porte et arracha violemment l'affiche en la réduisant en poussière.

Il s'enerva, mais n'entendit pas Rose : « Emmett ... »

mais Emm continua à hurler en direction de la forêt : « espèce de salaud, je vais te tuer, tu entends »

il ne voyait plus Rose tellement sa colère était intense jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende courut vers elle et la porta dans ces bras : « je ne vais plus te quitter, n'ais pas peur, nous serons toujours là » puis ils les emmena dans leur chambre.

Le reste de la famille et moi même sommes allés dans le salon, nous ne pouvions parler tellement nous étions choqués. Alice ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu louper cet événement mais Carlisle et Edward la rassurèrent en évoquant un possible don de Royce.

3 jours passèrent où nous ne sortions plus. Rosalie et Emmett restaient dans leur chambre. Nessie avait essayé d 'aller voir sa tante mais Rose restait le regard dans le vague et Emmett était assis à côté d'elle.

Pour la 1ere fois de mon existence, je pris conscience que Carlisle ressentait de la colère. Je n'avais pas besoin du don d'Edward pour comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Il était furieux de voir sa fille souffrir. Il savait ce que ce type lui avait fait, et il voulait la protéger cette fois ci.

Dans la matinée, nous avons reçu un appel de Jacob. Il voulait savoir si il pouvait passer avec 2 invités. Cela nous surprit mais il nous a assuré que ces invités ne seraient pas un danger pour nous et que nous ne serions pas un danger pour eux.

En début d'après midi, Jacob arriva.

Ces invités était un jeune homme typé indien avec une jeune femme au teint pâle mais lumineux. Un loup et une humaine intriguante.

Jacob fit les présentations et nous présenta Steve et Kiara.

Steve nous parla de sa venue. Sa tribu et celle de la Push étaient en quelle sorte cousines et devant la menace qui planait au dessus de nous, Jacob avait appelé Steve. Esmée se sentit très touchée que sa famille soit considérée comme celle de Jacob.

Steve venait du Canada et ils étaient venus à 9. 8 garçons et une fille : Kiara.

Kiara était l'imprégnée de Steve, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était trop dangereux pour elle mais apparemment elle savait se défendre. Aurait-elle des dons ? Une humaine ?

Devant nos mines d'incompréhension, Kiara nous expliqua :

« en fait, je suis … un ange.

Je n'ai pas d'ailes comme certains le pensent, mais je peux disparaître et réapparaitre où je veux, je peux prédire certains moments et je peux déplacer des choses sans les toucher »

et bien, rien que ça ! J'espère que cela sauvera notre famille.

Alice était toute excitée d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait son don. Elle l'entraina dans la cuisine mais en l'entrainant si vite, Kiara laissa tomber son bracelet et le ramassa. Lorsqu'elle se pencha, nous avons pu voir un long tatouage plein de branches qui remontait le long de son dos. Elle nous expliqua rapidement que c'était son arbre de vie, elle rougit et partit avec Alice. Apparemment elle ne voulait pas s'exprimer sur le sujet. Bizarre ...

Nous restions pas mal de temps à discuter avec les 3 invités, mais la nuit tomba et ils durent rentrer.

Nous commencions à ressentir la soif, il fallait prévoir une sortie mais nous fûmes interrompus dans nos réflexions par l'arrivée de Steve et Kiara.

Kiara était chamboulée, en voulant rapporter la veste qu'Alice lui avait prêtée hier soir, elle avait eu une vision.

Elle voyait Rose assise par terre dans une pièce vide d'un château, sanglotant en tenant une bague dans sa main et un homme lui disant « voilà ce qu'il reste de ton mari, juste son alliance, je l'ai pris sur son corps mort avant de le brûler.

hahahaha tu peux être officiellement à moi maintenant ... »

**Alors ?**

**j'attends vos avis, vos envies et vos hypothèses !**

**Merci encore et n'hésitez pas, reviews !**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pas de blabla inutile, vous voulez juste la suite, pas vrai ?**

**Une petite info : les pensées seront en italique !**

_Kiara était chamboulée, en voulant rapporter la veste qu'Alice lui avait prêtée hier soir, elle avait eu une vision. _

_Elle voyait Rose assise par terre dans une pièce vide d'un château, sanglotant en tenant une bague dans sa main et un homme lui disant « voilà ce qu'il reste de ton mari, juste son alliance, je l'ai pris sur son corps mort avant de le brûler._

_hahahaha tu peux être officiellement à moi maintenant ... »_

POV Emmett

Mais c'est pas vrai, Ma Rose enfermée, seule, avec ce … ce … type. Ça me rend malade !

Mais il allait sûrement lui refaire du mal. J'ai vraiment envie de le tuer.

Je ne peux définitivement pas la laisser seule, il faut que je reste avec elle, tout le temps !

Je sentis une vague de calme. Jasper. Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer, je ne peux pas rester calme alors que Rose peut souffrir.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur moi, mais ils attendaient quoi ? Que je me montre plus énervé ?

Tout le monde avait l'air triste, Esmée sanglotait et Carlisle l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Edward posa sa main sur mon épaule et me regardait avec ce regard, regard que je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois : quand il croyait que Bella était morte.

Mais Rose n'avait pas encore disparue et elle ne disparaîtrait pas !

Mais alors qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous ?

POV Edward

Je posais ma main sur l'épaule d'Emmett, mon frère.

Nous étions tous abasourdis par ce que Kiara avait vu. Rose était clairement en danger, et Emmett le savait, j'entendais ses pensées, il avait peur pour sa femme. Mais le plus bizarre est qu'il n'avait pas retenu un certain point. Or, ce point là, tout le monde l'avait compris, même Rose. Je l'entendais s'inquiéter, mais elle restait étrangement calme.

Emmett, sentant ma main sur son épaule, se retourna vers moi et fixa mon regard.

_Emm : « ce regard, le même que lorsqu'il croyait que Bella était morte ... »_

Je devais lui expliquer, Carlisle ne pouvait pas, il tentait de rassurer Esmée.

« Emmett, frangin, as tu entendu ce que Kiara vient de nous dire ?

_Emm : nan mais tu me prends pour quoi là ? Un humain ? J'ai parfaitement entendu._

Emmett me répondit à voix haute : « oui, ma Rose va souffrir, et je ne le permettrais pas ! »

Tout le monde le regardait. Steve pensait à l'imprégnation, pour lui Emmett était tellement amoureux de Rosalie, qu'il en oubliait l'autre nouvelle.

Je me devais de lui dire, il était aussi important que Rosalie dans notre famille, il ne devait rien arriver à l'un comme à l'autre.

« Emm, Kiara a vu Rose enfermée quelque part mais elle t'a aussi vu … mort. Tu as compris quand elle a parlé de l'alliance … ?

Je lui laissais le temps de réfléchir à ça. Après tout, toute la famille avait comprit qu'ils risquaient de perdre Rose et Emm.

Emmett ne prononça qu'un bruit : « ahhhh »

Rosalie reprit conscience, elle regardait dans le vide comme choquée. Elle se précipita vers son mari et plongea dans ses bras et sanglota. « Mon amour, tout est de ma faute, je suis désolée »

Emmett ne dit rien mais il prit sa femme dans ses bras et promit à voix haute que rien n'arriverait à la famille.

POV Rosalie

Je ne permettrais pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Emmett et à ma famille.

Les jours suivants, je restais accrochée à mon mari, je n'osais pas l'avouer mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, peur que Royce ne me retrouve et me fasse souffrir à nouveau. Jasper me calmait constamment mais j'avais toujours cette boule au ventre. Nous étions toujours sur le qui vive, à surveiller les visions d'Alice. Mais rien ne vint.

La soif commençait à se faire ressentir, nous devions sortir mais je l'appréhendais. Emmett ouvrit la fenêtre de notre chambre, me tendit la main et nous sautions pour retrouver les autres dehors. Cela me faisait beaucoup de bien de courir, de m'aérer. Emmett et moi nous séparions du reste de la famille. Emmett m'attrapa et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres « tu m'as manqué ma Rose, tu devrais te faire pardonner » il avait ce regard langoureux, regard que j'aimais tant. Je décidais de m'amuser un peu avec lui : « tu vas devoir m'attraper mon ours … », je courrais vers la forêt, lui derrière moi.

Un parfum parvint à mes narines, parfum que je connaissais. Une demi seconde plus tard, cette sensation me glaça, ce n'était pas le parfum d'Emmett …

Un vampire que je ne connaissais pas m'attrapa et me ceintura. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, il semblait me contrôler.

Emmett arriva comme un fou mais il fût immobilisé par une force invisible, résultat du don de mon ravisseur. Il se débattait tant qu'il pouvait en vociférant des insultes.

« Tiens tiens tiens, mais qu'avons-nous attrapé ? » dit une voix qui se rapprochait.

Mon dieu, je connaissais cette voix.

Royce.

« ma chère Rosalie, l'immortalité te va si bien, tu es encore plus magnifique et désirable … » me dit il en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Emmett se débattait en l'insultant.

« mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à ce mastodonte ? je t'aurais apporté tout ce que tu voulais … et il n'est pas trop tard. »

Il regarda le vampire qui était arrivé à ses côtés et lui fit un signe, il montrait Emmett. Le vampire se rapprocha, regarda Royce et attendit. Royce me regarda, sourit et annonça la pire phrase que je ne pouvais entendre :

« tue le »

Je m'évanouis

**Ahaha **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**J'attends vos reviews, merci !**

**Et à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je suis désolée pour cette longue absence, oui 1 mois c'est long !**

**Je me suis consacrée à mes autres fics mais rassurez vous, je n'oublie pas celle là.**

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ca me fait extremement plaisir et j'ai pu voir que vous aimiez bien l'histoire ! Vous n'allez pas être déçus de la suite.**

Chapitre 5

POV Rosalie

Je clignais des yeux doucement et me réveillais. Mon dieu, mais que m'était-il arrivé ?

J'ai dû encore m'évanouir, 2 fois en une semaine, ca fait beaucoup pour une humaine mais pour une vampire c'est encore pire.

J'étais couchée par terre, dans une pièce sombre. Le sol était recouvert de terre et une faible lumière arrivait sur moi, elle provenait d'une minuscule fenêtre à environ 3 mètres du sol. Nan mais je rêve ou quoi ? je devais être dans une sorte de donjon. Mais une seule question me préoccupait : comment étais-je arrivée là ?

Je me souvins de quelques bribes. J'étais en forêt avec Emmett et … oh mon dieu, mais où était Emmett. Je fis le tour de mon donjon en tournant sur moi-même, comme si cela pouvait le faire apparaître. Ce n'est pas possible, où était mon mari ?

Il fallait que je me souvienne, allez Rose, ne te démonte pas.

J'étais donc en forêt avec mon nounours. Je courrais, on jouait tous les deux et il voulait me rattrapper mais je faisais ma coquine, ma malicieuse et il aimait ça. J'avais ensuite senti une odeur familière, mais ce n'était pas mon Emmett. Comment avais-je pu être aussi sotte !

Un vampire m'avait enlacé et m'empêchait de bouger. Je n'avais même pas eu à crier qu'Emmett arriva en trombe. Hélas, il fût arrêté par une sorte de mur invisible. Il tapait comme dans un mur, mais il n'y avait rien. C'est en voyant mon ravisseur fixait Emmett que je compris : il avait un don. Le vampire qui me ceinturait, pouvait bloquer les mouvements d'Emmett juste par la pensée.

« tiens tiens tiens, mais qu'avons-nous attrapé ?

Mon dieu, cette voix. Cette voix m'avait hanté durant plusieurs années. Royce.

« ma chère Rosalie, l'immortalité te va si bien, tu es encore plus magnifique et désirable … » m'avait il en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je me souvins qu'Emmett se débattait en l'insultant.

« mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à ce mastodonte ? je t'aurais apporté tout ce que tu voulais … et il n'est pas trop tard. »

Tous les souvenirs me revinrent simultanément. C'était douloureux. Royce m'avait regardé, puis Emmett et avait prononcé les pires mots que je pouvais entendre : « tue le ».

Je tombais sur les genoux. Je n'avais aucun souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé après, c'est à ce moment là que j'avais dû m'évanouir. Ce n'est pas possible, pas possible, non pas possible.

J'étais assise sur le sol, les genoux repliés et la tête enfouie dans mes genoux, je me balançais d'avant en arrière : « Emmett, mon Emmett, oh mon amour, ce n'est pas possible, je t'aime tant, je t'aimerai toujours … »

J'avais dû rester des heures dans cette position, il faisait noir à présent. J'entendis des pas provenant de l'extérieur de ma cellule. La porte s'ouvrit, et une silhouette d'homme se fit voir. Quand j'aperçus qui il était, j'aurais dû dire une silhouette de monstre. Royce.

Il se mit face à moi pour me montrer que c'était lui qui dominait à présent. Il souria et me lança un objet que j'attrapais facilement.

Une bague, mon dieu non, c'était cette bague.

« Voilà ce qu'il reste de ton mari, juste son alliance, je l'ai pris sur son corps mort avant de le brûler.

hahahaha tu peux être officiellement à moi maintenant ... »

il s'en alla et claqua la porte.

Je pris la bague entre mes doigts et aperçus l'inscription gravée à l'intérieur : Rosalie et Emmett, pour l'éternité.

Non, ce n'est pas possible, c'est son alliance, la bague de notre mariage mais … alors … mon mari,mon Emmett est … mort.

Je sanglotais, ma condition de vampire m'interdisait de pleurer, s'en était encore plus douloureux. J'étais tellement triste et en colère. Je hurlais et griffais les murs comme une sauvage.

A bout de force et épuisée, je me laissais glisser le long du mur pour finir recroquevillée dans le coin.

De la lumière toucha mon visage, ce devait être le début de matinée. J'avais perdu toute notion de temps, je n'avais fait que pleurer mon amour perdu, mon ange, ma vie.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon ravisseur de la forêt.

Je me levais comme une furie : « qui es tu ? »

« Du calme ma belle. Tu n'as rien à savoir, juste que je m'appelle John.

Suis moi, Mr King veut te voir »

« Comment peux-tu l'appeler Monsieur après tout ce qu'il a fait »

« Tais toi et viens avec moi »

Il m'attrapa et me traîna dans des couloirs tous aussi sombres les uns que les autres, jusqu'à un grand bureau. John s'en alla et me laissa seule dans la pièce. Le fauteuil du bureau me faisait dos mais il se retourna. Ce monstre se tenait face à moi, je sautais sur le bureau et mis mes mains autour de son cou, il me repoussa violemment et je me retrouvée couchée sur le sol. Je me relevais facilement.

« je te tuerai. Tu as détruit ma vie humaine et maintenant ma vie vampirique en tuant l'amour de ma vie » je lui crachais au visage.

Royce s'essuya le visage et s'avança vers moi : « tu es seule maintenant. Toute seule. Ta famille, ou soi-disant famille, n'est pas venue de sauver toi et ton imbécile de garde du corps. Tu es toute seule »

Mais oui, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus, pourquoi m'avaient-ils abandonnée ?

POV Alice

2 jours plus tôt

Kiara venait de nous expliquer qu'elle était un ange. Un ange amoureuse d'un loup-garou et prête à aider des vampires. Le surnaturel avait du bon en fin de compte.

Mais ce que j'avais retenu est qu'elle avait le même pouvoir que moi, chouette !

Le lendemain, elle était revenue, avec Steve, affolée. Elle nous avait part de sa vision : Rosalie enlevée et Emmett mort. Mon dieu.

Nous ne quittions plus le couple, surtout Jasper. J'en profitais pour rester avec Kiara, elle m'aidait à développer mon don. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'avais pas eu de vision concernant Rosalie, et ça m'inquiétait. J'entendis Rose et Emm partir vers la forêt, ce n'était pas prudent mais si Emmett était là, il y avait moins de risques.

Je continuais à m'entraîner avec Kiara, nous étions face à face par terre, chacune en position du tailleur et mes mains dans les siennes. Elle m'aidait à étendre mon don.

Mais sans que l'on comprenne ce qui se passe, nous sursautions toutes les deux, victimes d'une vision : Rose enlevée et Emmett se débattant dans une zone de la forêt.

A peine remises de nos émotions, nous appelions le reste de la famille, tout le monde était maintenant affolé. Nous courrions aussi vite que possible.

On arriva dans cette clairière.

Nous ne vîmes qu'un feu, au sol, dégageant une épaisse fumée.

« Oh mon dieu, nous sommes arrivés trop tard »

**Sadique ? Moi ?**

**Ahahahahah**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît bien.**

**N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous voulez des informations sur les prochaines publications ou autres.**

**Et puis laissez des reviews pour me donner des avis, ca me fait très plaisir à chaque fois ! merci !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
